


Dark Hero

by DarkLacrymosa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arms almost being cut off, Basically Virgil works in a coffee shop, Blood, Bones being shown by cuts, Broken Bones, But doesn't know how to tell him, Coffee Shops, Cuts, Deceit is called Deegon, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone has powers in this AU, Gay, Gore, I need to fucking sleep, Idk if this even makes sense, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, M/M, Maybe eventual happiness, Minor Character Death, More angst, My poor useless gay bois, Please just read this I spent ages thinking of a plot, Ro falls in love with him and doesn't realise Virgil is Anxiety., Roman is a bit of a dick, Roman meets him, So Probably Not, Superpowers, This gets really violent in the 5th chapter!!!!, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgil is The Emo Nightmare, Virgil knows Ro is Creativity, Virgil might nearly die idk, Yeah it just goes on from that shit, but I can't, i'll update the tags as i go along, if im feeling nice, please, pls comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLacrymosa/pseuds/DarkLacrymosa
Summary: Superpowers AU - everyone in this world is Super (superpowers).. READ THE TAGS. YOU HAVE TO.Virgil StormAge: 21Power: controlling shadows, he can also become a shadow meaning invisiblity but he can't go out into light or he will be visible.Roman PrinceAge: 21Power: He can levitate, and run super fast - super speed.Logan SandersAge:22Power: He is able to control water and fire.Patton HartAge: 22Power : he can place flowers in people's lungs, and eventually they will suffocate however he can get rid of them.Deegon (Deceit) SerpensAge:23Power: Shape shifting, however he can only take on a form for a limited amount of time.Virgil is Anxiety, the dark hero... Not that he is seen that way. Deceit is a sneaky bastard and can fool anyone. Roman, Patton and Logan are the Light Heroes, loved and adored. Of course they are, who wouldn't love these flawless heroes? Well, the ones who stand in their shadow and see them as they really are, that is.What really makes a hero? Always being in the Light? Or having the strength to leave the Dark, forever?Read. The. Tags. Please.





	1. Deceit's lies

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, I'm just posting it to see what people think if you all want I'll carry this on.  
> I know you haven't had all the sides introduced yet, but they will be in the next chapter - again, if you guys like this and want me to continue...  
> Well, I hope you enjoy this!  
> -  
> DarkLacrimosa 
> 
> PS - I haven't given up You Can't Save People You Can Only Love Them, I just can't put myself in the right mindset to write things like that at the moment..

Virgil was fucking fed up of humans. _Couldn't these fucking imbeciles use their brain?_ He thought, scathingly glaring at a customer complaining about their iced coffee being too cold. “Ma'am, the coffee is supposed to be cold -” 

“Don't you dare speak to me that way! Coffee should be HOT!” The middle aged woman shrieked at Virgil's manager. “ I'm not coming back here, and I will tell everyone how awful your service is!” She stormed out the shop and left the manager with her head in her hands. 

Virgil sighed, and knocked his black hair topped with, purple out of his eyes, trying to resist the idea of slamming the woman against the sidewalk with his shadows. 

“Virgil?” Another employee, Thomas looked at Virgil. 

“Yeah?”

“Is there any chance you could cover my shift tonight? Only my mum's ill, and I wanna go check she's alright.” 

“Sure. What time are you on for?” V wanted to leave this place, but he gritted his teeth. For Thomas, the only decent human on this planet, he would work overtime. 

“Til closing. So half 6.” Virgil felt sick. He couldn't wait that long to leave, but now he'd have to. 

“Okay.” Thomas left, smiling at his friend. 

 

****************************

Virgil was wiping down the counter when another customer came in.. He groaned. It was 6 now, and he just wanted to go home. 

“Hi. Can I get a… Soy milk, decaff double caramel syrup latte?” the guy said. Virgil looked him up and down. He had dark brown hair, pale skin and beautiful green eyes with brown flecks in them. He was quite handsome, actually. _Wait, what_? 

“Sure. Do you want large or small?”

“Oh, a large one please.”

“Name?”

“Roman. What's funny about my name?”

Virgil clapped a hand over his mouth and turned away to get Roman's order, trying to push away the memories of one of his old friends, when he was a kid.

 _No. I'm not going there_. 

“Here.” Virgil handed the guy a cup, on which he had written. “ Ramen”

“You've spelt my name wrong! God, you fucking batistas must think you're so funny.!” Roman glared at the sniggering emo. 

“Sorry..” 

“Whatever. Anx. Your name is Anx?”

“No. That's my nickname.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Thanks. Bye.”

“See ya.” Virgil looked at his watch, and almost groaned again. It was only 10 past 6.

“I hate my life.”

 

“Aw, what's wrong? Why do you hate your life? I could help with that, you know.” a voice said. 

Virgil's head snapped up and he stared at the person in the doorway. 

He had a bowler hat, a smart suit, yellow gloves and half of his face was covered in ugly burn scars that dragged part of his mouth downwards,and one of his eyes had a milky film over it. 

“My name is Deegon. You are Virgil, correct?”

Virgil nodded slowly. 

“I know a lot about you. How would you like to join me, in changing the world to see my views?”

“What?”

“How would you like to help me? Seek revenge on those who have done you wrong. Oh, if you don't agree… this could get very ugly for you, Virgil…”

 


	2. He's holding together the cracks in his perfect life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman talk about a show Roman is in, and Patton and Dee seem perfect... Ly unhappy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was only like a day ago but I wanted to get this one up, and introduce the others.. Nothing really happens, it just outlines who knows who and who is friends etc. Oh, and sorry for mistakes! Just point any out and I'll go back and fix them.  
> I hope you enjoy this! Pls comment I need some feedback...  
> -  
> DarkLacrimosa

“Logan! Logan, are you coming to the performance tonight?” Roman's voice rang out from the Voice mail on Logan's phone. He sighed. All of his work with learning to control his power would have to wait. 

Still muttering under his breath, he called Roman back. 

“What show would you like me go attend this time, Roman? I am, quite frankly, fed up of these! I have things to do -”

“Come on Calculator Watch! Relax for once! You're coming whether you want to or not, you know!” Roman replied. 

“Fine. I had work to do, you know! It won't do any good for me to accidentally set the damn theatre on fire!” 

“You know that won't happen right? You're worse than Anx!”

“Who's Anx?”

“Oh, he's the batista in that coffee shop where I go on my breaks. Always so moody and negative!”

“Ah. Oh. Do you mean that teenager with the purple and black hair? I've seen him a couple of times...and what sort of name is ‘Anx’?”

“It's not his real name - which he refuses to tell me.”

“Oh. _Now, i have work to do_. I have to go. Goodbye, Roman.”

“Bye, nerd.”

Rolling his eyes, Logan put away his phone and turned back to the glass of water on his desk. He flexed his fingers and moved the water, pulling it upwards and into the shape of a person. Roman appeared, small, in the water, moving as ripples slowly tore through Logan's control. 

 

Logan could control water and fire - although he was better with water. He had been teased at school, people calling him the Avatar and others not coming near him, scared of the power he held. Logan hadn't let it bother him. Being the strongest power in his school hadn't been too bad, till he'd been unable to find anyone, anywhere who had the same amount of power. Till Roman, of course. Who had levitated into his face and received a face full of water in return. Logan wished this world could be less lonely,sometimes..

 

, **************************

Patton carried the coffee's for him and for his beloved boyfriend back to the silver car with tinted windows. He desperately hoped he'd got Dee's order correct, or there would be hell to pay. The car's door opened and a gloved hand reached out and snatched the drinks. 

“Thanks, Pattycake. You got what I wanted? Oh, you did. So you _can_ do things right then, can't you? Shame you don't do _everything_ right _all_ the time. Get in the car.” Deegon Serpens spoke sharply to his smaller boyfriend. 

“Sorry, Dee.” Patton hopped up beside him, and smiled weakly. Curling his lips, Deegon pulled out of the parking space and began to drive home. 

“Anyway, who was that I saw you talking to? That tall, nerdish guy. I hope I can trust you, Pattycake…"

I hope you aren't… _cheating_. You know what would happen if you left me right?”

“N-no..”

“I'd kill myself. And it would be all your fault.”

“NO! I'd never leave you, DeeDee.. I love you, you know that! And only you! That guy, he just said hi to me, I don't even know his name!” Patton rushed to reassure Dee,who smiled cruelly at Patton's terror. 

“Good. I love you, little Pattycake.”

 


	3. Anxiety's Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety and Deceit have a new plan - but just how far does Anxiety want to go through with it?  
> And Roman panics when he hears of this plan and rushes to stop it. ((you don't see Roman fix it though))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!! I've had a little break from writing because my anxiety's getting pretty bad, but now I'm back!  
> Sorry this chapter is pretty short, I had this idea for the next chapter that's going to take a while (I made a massive mistake and now it won't work. Goddammit.) but I thought it was a good idea to get a little chapter up! :)   
> Pls give me feedback in the comments I love getting CONSTRUCTIVE criticism :) oh, and I hope everyone who celebrated Easter had a nice time :)   
> -  
> DarkLacrymosa (I changed my username bc my favourite Evanescence song is spelt "Lacrymosa")

“Alright then, do you think your tiny little , stupid brain will be able to cope with what I'm about to explain?” Deegon said, staring at Virgil who was looking at the ground, shoulders hunched in fear of the bigger man. “Alright then! So, first off. If you fuck this plan up, I. Will. Fuck. You. Up. Got it? You will wish you'd never been born!” 

Virgil inwardly groaned. He had always done something wrong on all of Deceit's “fail proof” plans, and all he got for it was several broken bones and lots of bruises. 

“Now. You're going to use your shadows to scare people and then I will come in, as you, and your powers will then be mine, and we'll cause destruction and death until Logic, Morality and Creativity show up and then, I will try to capture Morality and if you do anything to stop this, I'll kill you. Okay?”

“What - what if they try to get Morality back? What are you going to do?”

“I'll kill Morality, obviously. God, you're stupid.”

“What about his powers? He could suffocate you-”

“He won't, because I'll slit his throat if he even thinks of it. And they seem to think I care about you, so he'll probably go for you instead.” 

“When are we doing this?” The smaller man asked. 

“Now. We're doing it now. So, if you can wrap your clueless head around the idea of leaving the house, we can go. Come on!”

 

*****************************************

“LOGAN! PATTON!” Roman sprinted down the hallway, screeching. Those devious villains, Deceit and Anxiety were causing terror in the city! And, Anxiety was destroying the City hospital. The hospital! What evil, soulless people killed innocent, injured people? 

“Roman! I heard,we need to go!” Logan ran to the door, his mask already on. “Get Patton and run!”

“Kiddos! I'm here!” 

“Alright, padre, Logan, we've got to get them this time!” Roman said, bouncing in excitement of bringing the two dastardly villains to justice. “ We will not be beaten again! We must -”

“Roman, shut up and get out the door.”

*****************************

Anxiety stood on the edge of the building, grinning as he watched the hospital collapse. 

Screams broke through his smug thoughts and he glanced up and swore, irritated. 

“FUCK!” 

People from inside the hospital, people he had tried to kill were on the roof with him. And he couldn't get down. 

“Oh my god! That's Anxiety! He set the hospital on fire!”

“Why is he still here then? 

“I don't know - get away from him!” Virgil froze at this and then his common sense kicked in and he summoned Shadows, adjusting his black mask so they didn't know who he was. 

“I don't want to kill you this way.” Anxiety smirked, and stalked towards, towards his victims, who all backed away - unknowingly near the edge of the roof.

“Of course you want to kill us! You're Anxiety, you're cold-hearted and soulless!” one woman yelled. Half her face and neck was covered in pink and red bleeding burns from the fire. He rolled his eyes at that. Villains were simply fighting to be powerful - why was that hard to understand? 

“C'mon then, if you're not such a coward! Kill us! Or are you a scared, little baby?” a teenage boy laughed. 

Anxiety's patience and dislike of murder disappeared. 

 

If you were on the ground, all you would have heard is horrific screams and snapping of bones like twigs. Then silence. 

 

Of course, on the ground was Virgil, standing frozen as Deceit, playing as him, killed all those innocent people. It was… uncanny how Deegon pretended to be him - although Virgil would never kill people. He would've helped those people off the roof, with pretence that he didn't have time to murder each one. Oh god. _They'll think that really was me and then when Deegon really does get tired of me, he'll sell me out to those heroes and I'll get the death penalty and -_

_I am so stupid. Why did I agree to join him? Why?_  

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logic and Deceit fight and Anxiety and Creativity fight.  
> Logic and Creativity get themselves in a bit of trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment if you enjoy this :)  
> Tw for death (minor characters tho) and it's just continued from what happened last chapter.  
> -  
> DarkLacrymosa

Roman sprinted out the door, dragging Logan with him who was holding a two litre bottle of water. 

Patton ran after them, holding their masks (they covered the top half of their faces). 

 

Roman's was red and had gold embellishments all over it, Patton's was a pretty baby blue mask with pink ribbons to hold it in place and Logan's was a plain dark blue with an ombre into darker blue at the top and bottom. 

Anxiety's mask was black and purple marble and the eye holes were wide enough for his big dark eyes, always with thick eyeliner. Deceit on the other hand, had a yellow mask. Both heroes and villains alike wore these masks so they couldn't be recognised. 

 

“Logic! That isn't enough water!” Roman yelped when he saw what Logan was holding. 

“I've brought more!” Patton jogged over and held out a massive bottle type thing that held 7 litres of water. “It's heavy, but it's the biggest thing I could find!”

“Thank you, Morality. That was thoughtful.” Roman took the container from the smaller man, smiling.

“C'mon,we'd better go!”

********************************

Virgil staggered backwards, gasping in horror as the bodies were thrown off the building. They landed next to him, blood and gore flying up. One woman, her face still recognisable, stared at Virgil without seeing him - her eyes wouldn't see anything again. “Oh god oh god oh god -” 

“Something wrong, Anxiety?” Roman sauntered round the corner smirking when he saw how he'd trapped his enemy. “ You really are quite good at acting. Pretending you care about what you've just done. That woman was innocent! And look at what remains of her. I want to throw you off a building, but I can't. You'll go to prison and justice will finally be served! Now - “

“Oh shut up! Look at you. Overconfident, egotistical bastard! Everyone loves you, and you can only see things from your perspective. You don't see it from mine!” Anxiety glared at the bigger man. Creativity looked startled at this outburst, but quickly hid it. 

“And why would I want to see it from your perspective? You're a murderer, a thief and you've been scaring this city for far too long. I won't have it continue. Perhaps if you just come quietly you won't get the death sentence!”

“Liar. Everyone thinks you're so perfect! And that we are the ones who always cause the deaths - well! I've seen you kill civilians as well, you bastard.”

“My god! I won't listen to any more of your cruel insults. You're truing to distract me. These are as bad as slapping me in the face with my own beautifully manicured sword!”(((A/N: I think I got that reference right. Probably not. ON WITH THE STORY!))) Roman dramatically leapt in the air and hovered there, looking distressed. 

 

Anxiety looked like he'd been forced to listen to Justin Bieber. (((A/N: I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER. DIE DIE DIE -))) 

 

He looked, in short, disgusted. “Have we finished this talk? I want to get on to strangling you with shadows.”

Romsn froze. He'd forgotten about that part of Anxiety's power. Anxiety smirked and shadows ran forwards from his fingertips and Roman yelled and darted higher in the air, trying to get away from the cold indistinct fingers that grasped at his ankles preventing him from going higher. Roman was dragged down, down down from the air. He fought against it, writhing in the icy grip of things that should have stayed in the dark, but it was a vain attempt. Anxiety's power was too strong and he was pinned to the ground indistinct shapes running across his open lips so he couldn't scream frantically for help, for anyone. 

“Any last words, Creativity?” Anxiety said as he stalked forwards, taking a sharp silver dagger with dark red gems implanted in it and raising it to stab him… 

Anxiety grinned and slowly undid the ribbons of Creativity's mask, so he could watch his arch-enemy's face while he died.   
The mask fell of, and landed on the ground. 

Anxiety raised the knife, and then he saw. He saw who he was about to kill. 

The knife landed next to Creativity's mask as Anxiety's hands shook in horror.

****************************************

“Ah, Logic! How are you?” Deceit smiled at Logic, who nodded his head in greeting back. 

“I am satisfactory. How are you?”

“I am good. Now, small talk over, shall we get on with our fight?”

“Certainly.” Logic unscrewed the bottles of water and stepped back, raising his hands. This was going to take a lot of his concentration and he didn't look at the amused villain. Deceit simply laughed as the water spun out the bottle and towered into a wave above the snakey villain. He seemed almost cocky when his features began to shift the ornate mask turning a plain one. Then Deceit sighed and finished shifting into someone Logic had never seen before. 

He had a silver jacket and was wearing a plain black mask, with eyeholes that showed his unnatural silver eyes, glowing white. 

“I am Apathy.” his voice was sickeningly sweet. 

Logan blinked - get yourself together - and then threw all the force of the water at him, waiting for him to be drenched. 

 

But something was stopping the water. 

 

“you've got to be kidding me.” Logic glared at him and forced the water harder, almost about to summon fire and burn him. He had the power of summoning force fields - they stopped any physical attacks. 

“I can also surround someone with these.”.. Logic suddenly felt invisible rope slithering round his arms, legs and neck. Starting to panic, he tried to move away, thrashing as he desperately attempted to free himself from the unbreakable ropes. 

“Good. I expect Anxiety has already taken care of Creativity - if he hasn't, there'll be a punishment. But whatever. I'm sure he isn't stupid enough to let Creativity get away. Now, you're coming with me, Logic.”

Logan could only watch, cursing his stupidity, as his enemy walked forwards and began to drag him away. 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Scent of Coffee, and Blood On The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creativity is violently tortured by Anxiety, sliced open by knives.. This however, may be brought on by someone called Remus.   
> Who is Remus? 
> 
> But still, Creativity wakes up, in a cell in an unidentified place. Anxiety gets him out, despite perhaps being the one to have trapped him there... 
> 
> A snippet of Morality watching Logic and Deceit's fight and trying and failing to help Logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been AGES since I updated this and I am so sorry! I don't have an excuse, but I am back!!  
> Heres a chapter though, long-ish!  
> WARNING! WARNING FOR A LOT OF THINGS!!!  
> Warning for blood, gore, knives, stab wounds, hallucinations, cuts, nightmare like states, torture, violence, I mean I lot of violence! People being thrown at walls, probable reference to bones being shown, Implied broken bones.  
> STAY SAFE FRENS, AND SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU CAN BE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THOSE.  
> -  
> DarkLacrymosa

Creativity screamed, his body curling in on itself as Anxiety dug the knife deeper into his shoulder. 

Anxiety had started by cutting his arm, and then, when that didn't get much of a reaction, drove the knife down straight through his arm. Seriously, Roman was fairly certain it had gone the entire way through. Blood was everywhere, and he was losing a lot.

"You bastard! I swear, when I'm free of these ropes you'll pay- AHHHH" Roman yelled as Anxiety violently twisted the knife and began to cut. His arm was burning, he was covered in his own blood, after Anxiety had hit an artery. Creativity gave up trying to stay strong and started to scream as loud as he could and twisted around trying to free himself with what was left of his strength. 

He couldn't feel his arm, or a lot of left shoulder and collarbone anymore. He was starting to stop struggling, not that continuing would have freed him, his movements too pathetic to rip away from the bonds. 

The bonds that were against the cuts now, and he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or maybe his arm was no longer attached. Anxiety laughed, a cruel sound that echoed in his ears. 

Tears ran down his face, as the knife was slowly pulled free with sounds of destroyed flesh being moved. 

Then his other shoulder was pinned down, and he just flopped slightly, weak and sobbing. Slowly, a torturer enjoying the fate of his dying victim, the villain sliced his sleeve away, and pressed the tip of the knife into his arm. Creativity was almost unconscious from blood loss and everything was blurring and spinning and shadows were appearing from corners of the room and he just wanted death now, to get away from the pain, but he wasn't even unconscious, but he should he, why wasn't he? Why wasn't he dead? The knife pulled down his arm, and whole way, veins and arteries ripped open, what little blood that was left in his body spilling. This should have brought sweet death, and no more pain but each cut was just more pain, this didn't make any sense! 

This wasn't logical. 

Nothing about this seemed real. 

Yet it had to be. 

Didn't it? 

The hero, once so confident, laughing, and happy had been reduced to nothing. 

A pile of blood, tears, ripped, stained clothing and the absolute horror that was his arms. 

They didn't resemble arms anymore. 

Deep cuts ran everywhere, some so deep his bones poked out. The place where his arms joined his body had been sawed, hacked at, cut, scratched and only a few strands of flesh held him together. Each tiny movement was fresh agony, but he shouldn't have been feeling that, he should be dead, at the very least, dying. There was no way he could be conscious. 

A whispered voice sang in his ear, brought him out of his world of shadows and blood. 

~~_Wake up._ ~~

~~_It's not real_~~. 

Shadows laughed, spun around in dizzying circles. 

~~_It's not real._ ~~

~~_You're alive._~~  

Blood splattered in pretty crimson patterns. 

~~_WAKE UP, CREATIVITY._ ~~

~~_WAKE UP_~~. 

He stirred, trying to pull himself from the dream like state. 

 ~~ _WAKE UP_~~ _._  

The voice got louder. 

"WAKE UP! LISTEN TO ME!"

The voice screamed again. 

"CREATIVITY!" 

 Roman screamed again, agony fading as all the pain melted away, yet why did it still hurt? He was dead, he should be dead! 

"ROMAN!"

He woke up. 

*********************************

Roman wasn't dead. 

Weird. 

Okay, so why wasn't he dead? 

Hadn't Anxiety tried to cut his arm off? 

Surely he'd died from blood loss? 

Suely the agony had caused him to pass out? 

His arms should not still be attached to his body right now. 

"You're awake. Good. Because Deceit will be back soon, and believe me when I say you will not want to be here when he is back." a figure stepped out of the shadows, mask covering their face. _Anxiety_. 

"Get away from me!" Roman tried to push himself up, expecting his arm to fall under the weight. Wait. It wasn't even bleeding? He held his arm up. "What? But -" 

"That wasn't me. It was a dream, or rather, a nightmare. Deceit has another guy here, Remus, and he can torture you, make it seem so real you lose conciousness and you can feel it as if it were real. Terrifying hallucinations. But he did that on Deceit's order, not mine. Believe me, none of that was real but you will probably have nightmares about it for a while."

"Remus." Roman said. "Why haven't we heard from him before? If you'd had him, you would've taken over the City by now."

"Yeah...Remus doesn't listen to us, that often. He was bribed. He's actually a fucking pain to be around, always suggesting bullshit." Anxiety pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck. So, you're coming with me because if you stay here, you'll die for sure. And it won't be quick. However, I can't let you go back to Logic and Morality, because now you know too much, and you'll end up beating us, and I'd rather not get the death sentence, thanks."

"Why do you care?" Roman spat. He had sat up now, and was pulling at the ropes around his right wrist, anchoring him to the wall. 

"I know you, and you know me. But you don't know it. And I'm not going to be able to watch you die here without going insane." Anxiety said, quietly. "And then I'd follow you." he said this so quietly, Roman wasn't sure he'd spoken at all. He walked forwards, and pulled out a knife, to cut through the rope with. 

Roman let him do this, silently trying to read the emotions on his face.. It was impossible. "Fine. Don't tell me anything. I have no reason to trust you! You could he lying, about to throw me right into the clutches of Deceit and that Remus!" he angrily stood up, tossing the rope across the room violently. 

 "Shhhhh! They'll hear you, and if I get caught, it won't be Deceit killing you, it'll be me!" Anxiety hissed. 

"Why, what would Deceit do to you?" 

"Don't know, only it will be probably excruciatingly painful. Come on."

"He'd hurt you like that?" Creativity stopped, surprised. 

"Well, he's never hesitated to do it before. Besides, it's mostly my fault for messing up because I'm so stupid. Whatever. What I'm doing now is a prime example of said stupidity."

"He shouldn't, though." 

"And you shouldn't care. I'll get you out, then you can go back to hating and wanting to kill me later. None of these sappy feelings." he unlocked the door. Roman stumbled slightly and then, deciding he didn't want to walk, he'd be that asshole who levitated up the stairs instead. 

"Fucking hell.. I might lock you back up." Anxiety stared incredulously at the floating, hot guy ascending the uneven stone steps. Then he had an idea. 

Anxiety floated up beside Creativity, who had turned to see where his saviour/arch-enemy was, only to find him supported above the ground by shadows. 

"I didn't know that was possible." he remarked. 

 

Weird. They'd never been civil to each other, but Creativity was sure he knew Anxiety from somewhere, and was curious and he would find out, damn it, before Anxiety tried to kill him again. Or he tried to kill Anxiety. Either one was possible. 

 

But - 

Wait. 

He could've sworn he knew Anxiety's purple and black streaked hair from somewhere. That style, falling into his eyes in a long fringe, half deep purple and the other half a fading black. Creativity flew up the stairs and crashed into Anxiety who hit him. 

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Creativity pushed himself off the smaller man, muttering an apology. 

Mmm. He could smell coffee - Anxiety smelt like coffee, he realised. 

 _Mmm, nice scent. I love coffee._. 

 

*************************************************

Morality stood, watching Logic fight Deceit, feeling so proud when the water began to swirl around that cruel man. For some reason, it wasn't cascading around him, soaking the shape-shifter. Instead, it seemed something was stopping the water. And something else was holding Logic in place. 

Morality hated hurting people, even if they were villains but there was absolutely no way he would let anyone hurt his friends. The fact that he could get severely injured as well was irrelevant, and he didn't even think before rushing forwards. 

Not, of course, expecting the force that violently knocked him backwards into the air, and sent him flying into a wall hard, with a sickening crunch that nobody's body should ever make… 

Logic's head snapped up, just in time to see this collision against a wall, and watched, unable to move, as ice flooded through his veins at the dark pool beginning to spread out from Morality's slack, unmoving body. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
